In the wake of the terrorist attacks of Sep. 11, 2001, most foreign countries require foreigners entering their country to provide a valid passport that can be scanned and/or optically reviewed as part of the country's immigration and customs protocol. Additionally, certain businesses in foreign countries mandate proof of a valid passport as identification from foreigners prior to entering into large business transactions causing foreigners to travel with their passports at all times during their stay. However, travelling with one's passport on a daily basis places the foreigner in a vulnerable position for loss and identity theft. As such, most individuals would understandably prefer to secure their passport at a hotel rather than carry their passports with them as they sightsee and/or conduct business. Thus, there is a need for valid proof of authorized entry into a country in a manner that is convenient to carry during a foreigner's daily travels as they sightsee or conduct business abroad.
Lost and/or stolen passports are a major inconvenience to replace, as notification to the proper authorities and obtaining a replacement generally causes an unexpected and often costly delay. This inconvenience may transcend beyond additional costs for an overstay, as it may also delay the passport owner's entry and/or reentry into a destination country. The prior art teaches a passport identification card, system and method, which includes the passport holder's identification information, i.e. the photograph, names, date of birth, etc., printed in plain view. If this prior art passport identification card is lost and/or stolen, counterfeiters can artfully replace the photograph with another of like and/or similar features to closely match the original passport holder's description of weight, height, age, etc. Thus, there is a need for a secure passport identification apparatus, system and method for identifying an individual, wherein the identification information is hidden from plain view, maintaining the security and integrity of the passport holder's identification information.
Accordingly, the various embodiments and disclosures described herein satisfies these long felt needs and solves the limitations of the prior art in a new and novel manlier.